world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072114EddyJack
08:38:38 -- galimatiasArguria GA began pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 20:38 -- 08:38:42 GA: Hello? 08:39:16 CG: Hi. 08:39:18 CG: How goes? 08:40:18 GA: I made some investigating around. I figured i could give you peace of mind by telling you what i found out about that issue you tould me concering the son of pirates. 08:41:32 CG: Yeah. My issue is he's found a way into our band and our drummer left because he got put in. 08:42:27 GA: I had believed that the security of a friend was the issue here, not the position on a band. 08:44:33 CG: Well it happens. I didn't want him knowing it but Enzo, AT, felt it would be nice to have him aboard and follow the 'keep your friends close and enemies closer' routine 08:46:56 GA: There is a certain factor of true on that old saying, yes, whoever you can only have close enmies when they are worthy ones. 08:47:04 GA: and quite frankly, the boy is not a danger to her. 08:48:04 CG: I just had overzealous worries. 08:48:36 CG: Lately i've been on edge. 08:48:41 GA: How come? 08:49:13 CG: I can't explain it myself. 08:49:21 CG: I got so worried about losing friends that I overreacted. 08:50:03 GA: That's.... that's a fair concern. 08:50:35 CG: Then you understand why I worried. 08:50:55 GA: I do, why help you otherwise? 08:51:19 CG: Thanks. I just want to make sure that my suspicions or uneasiness was reasonable. 08:51:58 GA: It was, there was just not much about them, troll romance is complicated, but if something is simple about it is that it's always violent in one way or another. 08:54:34 CG: I guess. I went in bad tidings with Tethys though. I doubt she'd want to talk to me again after how i acted. 08:55:08 GA: Oh, she's mad at you now? 08:55:57 CG: I didn't give her the time to be. 08:56:52 GA: Meaning? 08:57:03 CG: Left with 'thiago was flirting with me' and then said bye. 08:57:12 CG: I didn't know what I was thinking. 08:57:48 GA: This is facinating, i never expected that the urge to facepalm was something that actually existed 08:57:52 GA: yet here i am, Wow. 08:58:29 CG: Yeah. 08:58:43 CG: Sometimes I get way too into a moment and that happens. 08:58:55 CG: God I'm still new to this. 08:59:06 GA: Troll love or friend keeping? 08:59:26 CG: BOTH 09:00:29 GA: Well, there's this really interesting book "How did i kill your mother- A guide to understanding troll romance" 09:00:36 GA: It comes with some really interesting illustrations 09:00:38 GA: you should give it a try. 09:00:54 CG: Oh hell no thank you. 09:01:02 CG: I'd rather stick to mystery novels and old history books. 09:02:51 GA: Ok those are usefull as well, whoever if you are going to add such intrinsecally dangerous elements as "Pure bloded trolls" into your circle of friends, it may help to know what a "Dirty Trolles" is and how many males does it involve. 09:03:21 CG: ...Dude do you really spend our time studying that? 09:03:58 GA: There is no waste in learning a bit about everything. There is no knowledge that is not power. 09:04:25 CG: I suppose you're right. 09:08:13 CG: You meet anyone new? 09:09:19 GA: What? Yes, sorry, i was caught in a little bit of a loop for a second. My Flarping kit just arrived apparently. But yes, i meet a swashbuckler the other day, made friends with him. 09:10:49 CG: Alright. Just try playing games with him if you wanna know more about his psyche. 09:11:16 GA: We already did, a pretty interesting game of 20 lies. 09:12:06 CG: and ? 09:13:35 GA: Turns out that the writtings of a siphilitic drunk amout to a pretty decent way of being a human being-err troll. 09:14:35 GA: He's not "Bad" that much is sure. 09:17:22 CG: You never know. 09:19:09 GA: Well, now that i've given my report, i have a certain kit to give it a try to, allocated a whole afternoon to it. There's apparently a "Metal Troll Solid" campaing on it. 09:20:04 GA: I just CAN'T let something like that go unplayed. 09:21:19 CG: > > .... Oooooo I dunno if you're ready for that yet. 09:25:14 CG: ...good luck... 09:25:19 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering galimatiasArguria GA at 21:25 --